Shinigami
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. —¡Oye! —Ese llamado capta la atención del ente—. Ya que eres un ángel de la muerte... ¿Podría llamarte Shinigami? [Leve Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Shinigami.

 **Personajes:** Shinigami y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Ligero Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, poco cómicas, nada románticas y algo dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2450.

 **Notas:** No sé, algo que se me ocurrió de la nada (?

* * *

 **Summary:** —¡Oye! —Ese llamado capta la atención del ente—. Ya que eres un ángel de la muerte... ¿Podría llamarte Shinigami?

* * *

 _ **Shinigami**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Esta es la persona —anuncia el hombre pasándole unos archivos a la aparente muchacha de cabellos de noche y ojos de oro frío y reluciente—. Miguel Ángel, dieciséis años. Reside en Estados Unidos.

—Entendido —acepta seriamente y da una reverencia antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación—. Veamos que más dice aquí.

Entonces abre la carpeta encontrándose con la fotografía del chico. Rubio, de ojos azules claros y brillantes, algo no muy extraño en América. Allí también mostraban algunos rasgos de la persona en cuestión.

 _Personalidad: Divertida, alegre, amistosa y enérgica._  
 _Causa de muerte: Desconocido._

—Ya veo...

No lo entiende del todo pero acepta el trabajo y vuelve a cerrar el folio. Tendrá que cumplirlo sin hacer preguntas.

 _ **. . .**_

En ese momento se encuentra en medio de un bonito parque natural. Según había investigado al chico le gustaba ir a lugares abiertos y jugar como un niño. Pronto lo encuentra, subido a la rama alta de un árbol.

Rodando lo ojos lleva algo de su cabello oscuro que le estorba ligeramente la vista hacia atrás, y se encamina hacia ese árbol. Se para al pie de este observando al muchacho que está allá arriba tratando de hacer algo que en realidad no le importa para nada.

—¡Oye! —Llama secamente, y él deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para bajar la vista y encontrarse observado por ella—. ¿Podrías bajar de ahí? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Eh... Espera un momento, debo bajar a mi gato —informa animado y tranquilo (algo que le confunde), y entonces la pelinegra nota al pequeño felino que se halla en una rama cercana a donde está el chico que enseguida, y con delicadeza, lo toma entre sus manos y de un salto baja al suelo. Se gira para después mirarla con una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Te conozco?

—Podría decirse que... sí, ya que todo el mundo habla de mí hoy en día —comenta con desagrado, confundiendo a Mikey—. Soy... un ángel de la muerte. O básicamente la muerte misma.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Eh? —Suelta el rubio, más confundido todavía—. ¿Un ángel de la muerte? —repite enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, soy eso mismo —declara con cierto orgullo y una sonrisa confiada—. Puede que no me creas, pero-

—No, sí te creo —interrumpe con naturalidad, dejándola anonadada. Él simplemente sonríe divertido y amable como siempre—. Aunque no me esperaba que el ángel de la muerte fuera alguien bastante bonita.

—No soy la única, por si a eso te refieres —aclara con desdén apartando la mirada—. Por lo general al único que conocen es a un compañero al que le encanta disfrazarse con una capucha y una hoz.

—Sí, creo que me di cuenta de eso —afirma tan tranquilo como siempre, confundiéndola cada vez más. Baja al gato al suelo y este se acaricia por la pierna de su amo mientras ronronea. El muchacho vuelve a mirarla—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a llevarme?

—No ahora —niega con simpleza—. Aunque estoy curiosa. Nadie sabe en realidad de qué morirás, niño, ni siquiera yo. Solo estoy aquí para llevarme tu alma una vez sea el momento.

—Oh. Eso sonó frío —bromea riendo suavemente—. Entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí?

—Tengo que vigilarte hasta que llegue el momento.

—¿Así descubrirás la causa de mi muerte?

—Probablemente.

—Jaja. Bueno, vamos. —Se agacha a agarrar de nuevo a su mascota y luego hace una seña para que le siga.

Ambos caminan tranquilamente por el parque, y la muchacha le sigue en silencio. Él solamente acaricia y juega con su mimado gatito. Hasta que se detienen frente a un grupo de pistas de patinaje.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el ojiceleste rompiendo el silencio. Baja a su gato y éste va a algún lugar a recostarse. Ella lo mira.

—En realidad no tengo. —Informa calmadamente y él la observa con ojos muy abiertos, sin palabras para decir al respecto.

Vuelve a formarse silencio.

Y entonces el rostro del muchacho se ilumina.

—¡Oye! —Ese llamado capta la atención del ente—. Ya que eres un ángel de la muerte... ¿Podría llamarte Shinigami?

Ella parpadea un par de veces procesando, y luego sonríe de lado y vuelve su vista al frente.

—Suena bien para mí.

Lo escucha reír un poco y luego baja de un salto por una rampa. Lo ve agarrar una patineta y subirse en ella y después alejarse tranquilamente. La pelinegra sonríe y le sigue flotando. Se acomoda un poco el sombrero y su cabello le cubre la mitad del rostro pero no deja el paso del muchacho.

—¿No estás asustado?

Esa pregunta hace detener al joven y sin borrar su animada expresión le mira.

—No le tengo miedo a los spoilers. —Comenta divertido.

—¿Spoilers? —repite confundida. Sabe lo que son, pero no entiende qué tiene que ver con eso.

—Como dijo una vez Donnie, que todos los personajes de una serie que Leo amaba se morían al final. Bueno, básicamente todos moriremos y cada vez que lo decimos es un spoiler, ¿no crees?

—... Niño raro. —Alega despeinándole el cabello para hacerlo reír.

—Por cierto, no te dije mi nombre. —Recuerda animado.

—Ya lo sé, Miguel Ángel —nombra divertida y él le mira en silencio y estupefacto. Ríe un poco ante esa expresión—. Si no lo supiera sería estúpido. Vine a llevarte a ti, no a alguien más.

—No me lo recuerdes, me marea —declara haciendo una expresión perturbada y graciosa que la hace sonreír—. Por cierto, puedes decirme solamente Mikey —afirma amigable—. ¿Quieres ir a unos sitios divertidos?

—¿Por qué no?

 _«Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por ahora»._

 ** _. . ._**

—Nadie más puede verme. —Aclara la pelinegra en tanto el chico sube por las escaleras de emergencia de algún edificio.

Él se detiene y la observa, luego le regala otra sonrisa radiante.

—Me di cuenta de eso. —Afirma divertido y sube rápidamente.

Shinigami parpadea un par de veces procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ese niño no parecía para nada alguien tonto o inocente. Sin más que pensar simplemente rueda los ojos y sube también junto a él. Ambos se hallan en medio de la azotea.

—Mira para allá —indica apuntando hacia el horizonte. Ella lo ve, una preciosa puesta de sol perfecta en el mar—. Es lindo, eh.

—Hace tiempo que no me tomaba el tiempo para admirar estas cosas. —aclara un tanto impresionada y luego vuelve a su sonrisa de lado y lo mira—. Tienes bastante tiempo libre, ¿no crees?

Él ríe algo nervioso y se rasca la nuca.

—Algo así —murmura algo incómodo y luego la observa y sonríe tranquilo—. Me gustaría saber algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez han habido casos como los míos?

—¿Cómo los tuyos?

—Sí. Eso de morir sin una razón clara.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero nadie ha descubierto por qué aún, es algo realmente extraño.

—Mm... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Queda anonadada. _«¿Acaso me ha cambiado el tema de repente?»._

—¡Ya llegué, chicos! —exclama Mikey entrando a la casa y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí, pero entonces recuerda a su acompañante y se espanta. Se da vuelta de golpe y la ve asomar la cabeza mágicamente por la puerta cerrada—. Lo siento. —Se disculpa nervioso.

—Así es como tratas a tu compañía, eh —comenta fingiendo estar ofendida y entra sin más a la casa—. Qué maleducado, Mikey.

—Hola, Mikey —un chico alto y con lentes se acerca al nombrado mientras carga una gran pila de libros—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

—¡Claro, Donnie! —Acepta el de pecas y toma unos cuantos. Luego ambos se dirigen hacia algún lugar y finalmente llegan a a una habitación que Shinigami consideraría más un laboratorio—. ¿Dónde los pongo?

—Por allá. Yo pondré estos por acá.

El menor hace caso y los deja sobre la mesa señalada. Luego observa las cosas que hay en ésta, y entre ellas agarra una botellita con un líquido color naranja. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan con diversión.

—¡¿Es jugo de naranja mejorado?! —pregunta eufórico y emocionado.

El mayor deja los libros y lo mira, y entonces se espanta.

—¡Mikey, ni se te ocurra! —amenaza apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Ya se me ocurrió —rechaza la orden el rubio con diversión—. ¿Sabe bien?

—¡No es jugo!

—¿Entonces es soda?

—No.

—Pero es brillante así que me lo quedo. —Declara divertido y lo guarda en algún lugar de su ropa. Enseguida el científico va hacia él a quitarle la fórmula.

—¡Mikey, dame eso! —Ordena tratando de atraparlo pero el menor se escabulle y corre por el laboratorio—. ¡Miguel Ángel, eso es mío!

—Lo que es mío es tuyo, hermano. —Alega Mikey sereno y se detiene para luego esquivar a su hermano y agarrarlo por la espalda para hacerle una llave.

—Grrr... ¡Mikey! Juro que no volveré a traerte a mi laboratorio. —Asegura enojado. El menor rueda los ojos sabiendo que se olvidará de ese juramento después.

—Lo que tú digas, D. —Apoya falsamente y le deja un beso en la cara para luego salir corriendo esquivando los objetos que Donatello le lanzaba.

Una vez seguro se detiene en un pasillo y oye la risa de la muchacha, Shinigami, quien había visto toda la escena familiar.

—Vaya que haces enojar a tu hermano. —Comenta divertida y él ríe culposo.

—Al menos ahora tengo algo con qué distraerme en las noches. —Afirma también con diversión.

—¡Mikey! —La voz de otra persona hace que ambos miren al frente. Un chico pelirrojo y otro pelinegro están jugando animados y desesperados un videojuego en la sala. El pelirrojo lo llama con un mano con impaciencia y él se acerca—. Le estoy ganando a Casey, ¿quieres disfrutarlo conmigo?

—Obvio que sí, Rafa —afirma y toma asiento—. Es divertido verlo perder siempre.

—¡Oye! —se queja el pelinegro haciendo un puchero.

Y entonces el juego termina teniendo a Rafa cómo ganador. Casey se queja y da cualquier excusa en tanto Mikey ríe burlón junto con su hermano de cabello rojo.

—¡Ya va a empezar Héroes Espaciales!

Esa estruendosa voz emocionada llama la atención del ente y luego todos miran hacia el pasillo por dónde entra corriendo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Enseguida éste se lanza al sofá a agarrar el control remoto para cambiar el canal y mostrar la introducción de dicha serie. Los demás sueltan soplidos de aburrimiento.

—Oigan, más respeto, ¿quieren? —se queja el de ojos azules mirando ofendido a los tres chicos.

—Nadie te tiene respeto, Bobonardo —alega Rafa hastiado—. Ni siquiera el gato de Mikey.

Y al nombrarlo el felino aparece de la nada y salta sobre la cabeza de Leo, dónde luego de dar un par de vueltas se acuesta a dormir. El mayor sólo suspira cansado y los ve reírse al trío en voz baja.

Shinigami ve toda la escena familiar y ríe un poco. Miguel Ángel dirige su vista a ella y le regala una sonrisa amigable y deslumbrante.

 _«Es una lástima que lo tenga que perder todo»._

 ** _. . ._**

—Esto ya es extraño... —murmura la fémina caminando y haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el piso.

El rubio deja de lado un momento su videojuego y la observa con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es extraño? —aventura interesado.

—El hecho de que ya pasó un mes y tú no has muerto todavía —aclara sin tacto alguno, pero al contrario de lo esperado el chico ni se inmuta—. Nunca había tardado tanto. Algo está saliendo mal.

Mikey deja de mirarla y vuelve a su juego.

—¿Quieres que muera ya? —pregunta sereno.

—Sí... ¡Espera, no! Eso no es-

—Está bien —interrumpe comprensivo y termina rápidamente su juego. Suelta un largo suspiro y baja la cabeza—. Puedo morir de varias formas si eso es lo que deseas.

—¿Estás pensando en suicidarte? —inquiere un poco espantada.

—No exactamente, pero lo haré si es necesario. —Afirma curvando sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y se pone de pie.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —Pregunta molesta, y él lo piensa y le hace una seña de que quizá un poco—. Ya veo.

—Quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu tarea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas?  
Vas a morir si me ayudas, no te beneficias en nada.

—Shinigami, eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, idiota —reclama dándole un golpe en el hombro—. ¿Acaso no te preocupas por ti mismo?

Se forma un silencio entre ambos. Ella se pone nerviosa enseguida y siente que todo eso sólo es una estupidez.

—Mi trabajo es hacer felices a los demás —habla de pronto Mikey dejándola sorprendida y frustrada, por culpa de la sonrisa tan falsa que porta en esos momentos—. Es lo único que sé hacer bien —declara a punto de romperse—. Así que, Shini, permíteme hacerte feliz.

La chica guarda silencio y sus ojos se tornan fríos y dolidos.

—¿Crees que esto le hará feliz a alguien?

—Te hará feliz a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con una sonrisa?

—Shini-

—Cállate, tonto —interrumpe y se acerca a quedar cara a cara y mirarlo con seriedad—. Dime, ¿es esto lo que quieres?

No contesta pero tampoco desvía la mirada de falsa felicidad. La fémina niega con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua hastiada.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Declara molesta.

—¿Por qué?

¿Que por qué? Es simple en realidad, o complicado quizá. En todos esos días que pasó esperando junto a él el momento para llevarse su alma lo conoció de varias maneras y prácticamente se encariñó, y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era diferente a las personas normales, tenía más vida que cualquiera y al mismo tiempo escondía todo su dolor para mostrar lo más bello que posee.

Algo simplemente admirable (y algo que querer proteger a toda costa). No quiere ser la causante de que el mundo pierda algo tan hermoso.

Le dedica una sonrisa culposa y dulce que lo descoloca y lo hace sentir algo burbujeante en el pecho. Ella se acerca de nuevo y lo agarra del rostro con las manos heladas de muerte.

—Creo que fracasé —alega de repente con una sonrisa leve dejándolo confundido—. Ya no puedo cumplir mi trabajo.

Y entonces veloz el chico se acerca de golpe y le planta un beso en los labios que la paraliza de pies a cabeza. Es cálido, sus labios son cálidos, tanto que le queman. Quiere alejarse pero a la vez no, le encanta pero le duele. ¿Es lo que llamaría ser masoquista?

Entonces reacciona y se hace inmune a la materia, haciendo que el muchacho traspase su cuerpo y se tambalee un poco. Se gira a verlo con un rostro espantado. Él simplemente le sonríe divertido y alegre, y entonces nota cómo a cada momento pierde más y más color, tomándose su piel pálida y sus ojos apagados.

—Por un momento pude sentir una felicidad infinita —comenta Miguel Ángel tan alegre como siempre y la pelinegra abre grande los ojos y éstos brillan en temor—. Gracias, Shinigami.

Y lo ve desplomarse al suelo dando su último aliento. Todo queda en silencio y entonces ella cae de rodillas observando el cuerpo. Sus ojos ámbar queman pero no puede llorar. Se acerca a rastras y lo ve, ese bonito rostro pecoso con los ojos cerrados, parece que está durmiendo pacíficamente —pero a diferencia de algo normal su sueño es para no despertar nunca más—.

Quiere tocarlo pero cuando acerca su mano ésta simplemente traspasa sin más y aunque le duela algo dentro suyo agradece estar así.

—Idiota... —murmura con voz quebrada y llena de dolor—. Se supone que el beso debo dártelo mientras estés agonizando, para acabar con el sufrimiento de esta vida.

Golpea con la palma cerrada el suelo con fuerza y las lágrimas descienden en cuánto vuelve a ser material. Le duele, le quema, le hace daño. Es horrible.

Shinigami ha terminado su trabajo.

Pero no le hace feliz en ningún sentido.

—Grandísimo tonto, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a mí?

 _ **. . .**_

—Ah, ¿ya te vas, Karai? —pregunta la pelinegra hacia su amiga y ésta asiente algo apenada.

—Tengo que terminar un trabajo —alega un poco molesta y luego suspira cansadamente—. Y la persona no tiene causa de muerte.

—Ajá —afirma desinteresada y la ve irse. Entonces es cuando respira profundo y sonríe melancólica—. La causa de muerte serás tú.

Siempre es así, y los angeles que ya han pasado por eso tienen prohibido hablarlo con otros. Eso simplemente a ella le da asco y frustra, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Suspira cansada y camina por el corredor. Un tipo de castillo donde se reúnen todos los de su clase, y por un momento piensa en lo anticuado y raro qué es todo a su alrededor.

De repente algo brillante capta su atención, algo que rueda por el suelo y choca contra su zapato. Lo observa y se agacha a agarrarlo. Una botellita con un líquido naranja y brillante dentro.

Queda anonadada y confundida al reconocerla.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo encontraste!

Reconoce esa voz y entonces deja de mirar el objeto para dirigir su vista ámbar a la persona que tiene enfrente. Y no puede creer lo que ve.

—¿Miguel Ángel? —nombra en voz baja y el rubio pone un rostro confundido que se parece totalmente al que había puesto cuando le había dicho que era un ángel de la muerte.

Tantos recuerdos vuelven a su mente de golpe entonces. Siente el pecho oprimirse con dolor al notar esos ojos cielo tan vivos y alegres como recuerda.

—¿Quién? —Inquiere el muchacho, confundido todavía—. No sé quién es esa persona, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a-

Shinigami niega con la cabeza repetidas veces interrumpiéndolo y despertándose de su trance. Lo observa de arriba abajo, notando su atuendo de negro, que es el uniforme de uno de ellos, un ángel de la muerte.

Y le parece que el trabajo le sienta horrible pero el traje le queda bien.

—No, nadie —aclara rápidamente dándose cuenta de la situación (él no recuerda nada de su vida en la tierra —y es mejor así—). Le pasa el objeto que no sabe cómo carajos ha hecho para traérselo al "mundo espiritual" pero que no quiere preguntar de todas formas, y le dedica una sonrisa amable—. Me hiciste recordar a alguien, lo siento. Mi nombre es-

—Shinigami... —murmura con el rostro anonadado.

Ambos se quedan mirando un momento en silencio, y de repente ríen.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpa el rubio.

—No hay problema, ese es mi nombre —afirma ella y para de reír—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Eh... No tengo, perdón.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece Miguel Ángel?

—¿Ese no es el nombre de alguien ya?

—No creo que le moleste a esa persona —aclara desinteresada y camina por el pasillo y enseguida él le sigue—. Además, él era de otro mundo.

—Ah. En ese caso... Suena bien para mí, pero me gustaría también algo más corto como...

"Mikey."

Shinigami sonríe con diversión. No todo ha salido tan mal.

Y el muy tonto le ha hecho feliz al final.

(Y lo hará hasta la eternidad; Shinigami no puede sentirse más feliz).

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé qué me fumé mientras escribía esto :u

Por cierto, pregunta random que no tiene nada que ver con el one-shot, ¿ya vieron el clip de la nueva serie TMNT? Yo creo que está... bien (? No tengo nada más que decir :v

Debo confesar que el único que me gustó esta vez fue Mikey :'v Es quien todavía mantiene su personalidad original 3 creo (?

Bueno, sólo quería darles esto, y mucho amor. ¡Besos a todos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
